Sensors which may be worn on the body to measure parameters such as heart rate, galvanic skin response, temperature, pressure and acceleration are known. The outputs from such sensors may then be used to monitor the physiological condition of the user for example, during a period of activity or exercise or to assess the user for health purposes.
It may be beneficial to provide improved sensors to make them easier for a user to use and which may provide more accurate data.